Dance With My Father
by ZoeandDan2gether4ever
Summary: Ten years after Ron Stoppable died protecting his wife and oldest daughter, his daughter, Isabella, reminisces about him. Songfic to Dance With My Father by Luther Vandross.


**Dance With My Father**

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, you no sue. _Dance With My Father_ is the property of Luther Vandross, and the characters used, except for Isabella, Nathan, and Abigail Stoppable, are the property of the Walt Disney Co.

**A/N:** I heard_ Dance With My Father_ by Luther Vandross, and I just fell in love with it. So, I thought I would write a songfic featuring it. It helps if you listen to the song while reading this story.

Seventeen year old Isabella Mackenzie Stoppable sat on her bed, reading a book. She looked at the calendar. It was October 13. Ten years. It had been ten years since her father, Ronald Dean Stoppable, was killed protecting her mother, Kimberly Anne Stoppable, and her. Her ten year old brother and sister, Nathan Connor and Abigail Elizabeth Stoppable, never knew their father. They were only nine months old when he died.

_**Back when I was a child**_

_**Before life removed all the innocence**_

_**My father would lift me high**_

_**And dance with my mother and me and then**_

_**Spin me around till I fell asleep**_

_**Then up the stairs he would carry me**_

_**And I knew for sure**_

_**I was loved**_

When she was five, Isabella remembered her dad taking her dancing. Though it was only in the living room, she had a blast. After he put her to bed, Isabella snuck down to watch her mother and father dance.

_**If I could get another chance,**_

_**Another walk, another dance with him**_

_**I'd play a song that would never, ever end**_

_**How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again**_

_**Ohhh ohhh**_

How she'd love to hear her father call, "Bella, daddy's home!" and swing her high. But, she knew she'd never hear it again. Instead, she played the personalized record that he bought for her the Christmas before "The Accident." She played it over and over after his death, wanting to cry, but having to take care of Abby and Nate.

_**When I and my mother would disagree**_

_**To get my way I would run from her to him**_

_**He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah**_

_**Then finally make me do just what my mama said**_

_**Later that night when I was asleep**_

_**He left a dollar under my sheet**_

_**Never dreamed that he would be gone from me**_

When Isabella was six, she went through a period of not wanting to do what Kim said, and Ron was treated to daily verbal sparring matches between mother and daughter. Knowing that she was Ron's pampered pet, she ran to him. He picked her up and tickled her till she couldn't breathe. He somehow always found a way to get Bella to see that Kim was right. Later, Ron left some sort of treat under Bella's pillow that she found first thing the next morning.

_**If I could steal one final glance**_

_**One final step, one final dance with him**_

_**I'd play a song that would never, ever end**_

**'_Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again._**

Everyday, Bella looked in the mirror, wishing she could see her daddy one last time. What she didn't know, or refused to accept, was that she was the exact image of her father.

_**Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how mama would cry for him  
I prayed for her even more than me  
I prayed for her even more than me**_

Suddenly, Bella heard a cry, and her heart sank. She knew it was her mother. She had cried every night since that horrible night ten years ago that left her a widow and her three children without a father. It scared her at first, but as she got used to it, Kim's crying just broke her heart. Bella got up off the bed and raced to her mother's side. It would be a rough night, and Bella was glad it was a Friday. She couldn't go to school tomorrow. Not with her mother in such a state. Suddenly, she heard a beep. It was her cell phone. **What's up? We had plans tonight. **It was a text from her boyfriend Landon. She texted him back. **I can't go. Ten years. I have to make sure mom, Abby, and Nate are going to be alright.**

_**I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could You send the only man she loved  
I know You don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again**_

After Bella made sure that her mom was asleep, she took a step toward her room, but thought better. She fell to her knees, praying. "Please God, if You have any mercy left in Your soul, give my mother back the love of her life. It's been ten years, and she's cried out in pain every night. Give my brother and sister a chance to know their father, and not just through pictures and stories. I want my daddy!" Bella just snapped. She broke down sobbing for the first time since she was ten. Her heart broke for all her father was missing. When she had gotten control of herself, she kissed her mother on the forehead and tiptoed back into her room. She was surprised to see Abby and Nate, "Ahh! Nathan Connor Stoppable! Abigail Elizabeth Stoppable! What are you two still doing up? You were supposed to be in bed and asleep hours ago."

"We're sorry, Bella. We couldn't sleep. Will you tell us a story?"

"What about?"

"Tell us about daddy. When he and mommy first met."

"Alright. But, be quiet, okay? Mommy just got to sleep. Up you get." She lifted the twins onto her bed, climbed up beside them, and tucked them in. She then enchanted them with the same tale that Kim and Ron had told her ten years before, right before the twins were born. Before long, all three of the Stoppable children were asleep in Bella's bed. Just before Bella went to sleep, she thought she heard a voice, _"Night, Bella. I love you."_

Unbeknownst to her, Kim had heard the same voice hours earlier, _"Night, KP. I love you, and I can't wait to dance with you, Bella, Abby, and Nate again."_

For the first time since Ron's horrific death a decade ago, all was right in the Stoppable household.

_**Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream**_

**The End**


End file.
